703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
AlexVivor
| place= 1/16 (Sole Survivor) | alliances= | challenges= 19 | votesagainst= 2 | days= 39 | image2 = | season2 = 12 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 8/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 30 | image3 = | season3 = 40 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 11/21 | challenges3 = 7 | votesagainst3 = 3 | days3 = 23 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 17 | individualwins= 15 | totalchallengewins= 32 | dayslasted= 92 | totalvotes= 13 }} also known as Alex is the winner of and a contestant on & . He also competed on Big Brother 5 and Big Brother 7, as well as The Genius. Known for dominating his original season through his strong strategic and physical game. His strong gameplay earned him the title of Sole Survivor in an unanimous vote, making him the second person to win this way. He later returned for Skye Islands, on the Kilbride (Brawn) tribe, where he was once again one of the dominating forces. Being seen as a huge threat in challenges and strategically, he was eventually taken out at the final 8. Profile Name(Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim Of Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words To Describe You: If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Survivor: Minoan Empire Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile Tribe: Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Alexander, 21 Hometown: Regensburg, Germany Current Residence: Regensburg, Germany Personal Claim To Fame: Does "infamous" count? Cause my unpopular opinions on just about everything sure contributed to that Inspiration in Life: Just about anyone who is willing to make a change when they are not happy with where they are at because that's what gets you moving forward Pet Peeves: Bully & Mob Mentality, Crying children, Laziness, Lack of Communication Previous Finishes: 1st & 8th Favorite Past Moment: Me trying to be extra and "idoling out" Sarah with an idol she gave me and it turning out to be fake Previous Survivor You Respect Most: I will say Kristie Bennett because she has such a tremendous willpower and never took "no" for an answer and kept going until the very end Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Ben Driebergen. Why Did You Come Back?: I came back because I enjoy triggering people with nothing but my existence and I'm enormously curious how I would fare in a game after blocking a good portion of people from wikia (that includes counting how many people I had to unblock as the season starts) #whoops Voting History } |- | 5 | | |- | 6 | |- | 7 | |- | 8 | |- | 9 | |- | 10 | | |- | |- | Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} ---- |nickname= Alex |Season2= Big Brother 7 |Place2= 6/16 |Votes2= 2 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= |HOHs2= 1 (Week 6) |Nominations2= 3 (Weeks 2, 9 & 10) |Vetos2= 1 (Week 2) |Days2= |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Jury Member |Season= Big Brother 5 |Place= 5/16 |Votes= 4 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs= 1 (Week 5) |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 6, 7 & 10) |Vetos= 2 (Weeks 6 & 9) |OtherPrizes= }} =Big Brother 5= Competition History Voting History =Big Brother 7= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Alex is the highest placing member of Tarachi. *Alex won every single reward challenge in Minoan Empire. *Alex has the record of most challenges won on the org within a season with 19. **By extension, he has the most challenges wins period with 25 in total. *Alex is the second person to win in a unanimous vote, the first being Perry. *Alex is tied with Martynas with the most consecutive immunity challenges won with 4. *Alex is the first German winner. Links | before = Soulscriptxd | after = Typoirier }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Minoan Empire Contestants Category:Tarachi Tribe Category:Anbaryna Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Returning Players Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Bhaltos Tribe Category:Kilbride Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Skye Islands Jury Members Category:Idol Holders Category:The Genius Contestants Category:Big Brother 5 Houseguests Category:Big Brother 7 Houseguests Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:Ouani Tribe Category:11th Place Category:Annihilation Jury Members